A Different Hidden Hour
by LucyLee915
Summary: After some time being trapped in the Blue Hour, Jessica finds herself in Japan to investigate a disease called "Apathy Syndrome", which was in some way connected to the "hidden hour."
1. The Green World

**Summary**: After some time being trapped in the Blue Hour, Jessica finds herself in Japan to investigate a disease called "Apathy Syndrome", which was in some way connected to the "hidden hour."

**Disclaimer**: Neither Persona 3 nor The Midnighters series belong to me... unfortunately

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors

A Different Hidden Hour

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Green World<p>

Jessica had been traveling the world helping those who had been affected by the spread of the Blue Hour. It had taken her a considerable amount of time but she had finally made it to Japan by only traveling during the one hour she was "awake". Even then she had made it to her destination in good time.

One night in Japan, during the Blue Hour, she was approaching a port city she believed was called Tatsumi Port Island. Jessica had been hearing strange rumors about an epidemic of a disease called "Apathy Syndrome" in which people turn into practical vegetables, not able to function as a normal human being.

Jessica was just steps away from the border of the city when she noticed something strange. There was a green barrier looking wall at the edge of the city. When she approached the greenish, translucent wall she wondered if she would be able to pass through it. The Flame Bringer touched the barrier with her hand and it seemed as if she was passing right through a wall, a wall that put no resistance in keeping her out.

As she walked through the barrier she noticed that her surroundings had changed considerably. Instead of the normal blue hue of the "hidden hour" she had grown use to, she was now in a green world that was covered in blood. Not only were the green surroundings creepy but the blood also seemed to cover everything.

As she kept walking she couldn't help but noticed how eerily quiet it was even for the "hidden hour". Deciding to ignore her feelings that said something was strange about this place, she kept walking to try to find another person, even if that person ended up being frozen where they stood.

Jessica was close to the middle of town, she could tell by the increase of buildings, but there was one thing that was unsettling to her. As she got closer to bigger buildings large, black coffins were present and had an aura of red surrounding them, the same crimson color as the blood covering the city. There was also the absence of darklings that threw off her senses.

Her instincts were telling her to run away as far as she could from this new, strange, green world, but for some reason she was being drawn more into the city. That was when she became apparent to the large, distorted tower that could be seen in the distance. From the looks of it the tower seemed to reach the moon. This strange tower looked as if a child had put a bunch of blocks together haphazardly to create something that vaguely resembled a building. Jessica could also sense a great power being emitted by the dreadful excuse of a skyscraper. Even so the feeling just sparked her curiosity even more so, and it made her want to stand in front of the building and look in awe of how magnificently terrifying the structure was.

She looked at her watch, which was only able to function due to her power, to see that she had about forty minutes left until the "hidden hour" was over. She had just enough time to get closer to the awful tower.

Walking to the tower took a long time but in the end it was worth it. While walking to her destination she finally had the chance to admire the moon, after gazing in awe at the tower below it. The moon was a very defined crescent and was ten times larger than the moon should be, not to mention the green hue was also present on the moons surface.

Once Jessica had finally made it to the gates of the spire she noticed that the gates were already open, a sign that there was someone or something inside the appalling building. Walking through the gates and up the steps to the outrageously large doors she swore she heard voices inside the vestibule of the tower. Jessica spent a minute or so pondering whether or not to enter, fearing for her safety for the nth time.

Finally, after gathering the courage to open the massive doors, the Flame Bringer was greeted with the sight of a group of, what looked like, high school students. The one that was closest to her looked like the leader, a boy with blue hair that covered most of his face. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his back was slightly hunched over to make him look like a nonchalant person. One thing that really surprised her was that he had a holster around his waist were a gun occupied and a one handed sword in a scabbard also strapped to his waist.

He slowly turned to look at her while she froze in fear. Her instincts told her that this boy was powerful and she could tell that he was not one to mess with, even though his bored expression suggested otherwise. She could feel sweat dripping from her brow as she heard the blue haired boy speak for the first time, "Omae wa darena no?"

* * *

><p>AN: I had originally had a different story that was much more cliché that had to do with transfer students. So at around one in the morning I had this idea that I could not help but get up out of bed and start to type up. I think that it is fairly good but I think Jessica is a little OOC and that is because it has been quite a while since I read the Midnighters books. But the Persona 3 characters I feel pretty confident about (even though they only appear very much toward the end) but yeah I love Persona 3 and Midnighers so I just love being able to mash them together.

BTW Minato (blue haired boy if you didn't get that before) is saying, "Who are you?"

Also this is my first Fanfic so be easy on me. Also tell me what you think R/R. I might continue this but I am notorious for bad writers block to please forgive me if I do not finish this.


	2. Meeting Other Midnighters

**Disclaimer: **neither belong to me... yadda yadda

Also sorry for errors

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Other "Midnighters"<p>

Jessica had not been in Japan for that long, and even for the time she was there all the people were frozen in time so she had very minimal knowledge of the language. A while back though, she had "borrowed" a book that translated "Do you know English" in about every language known to man. The red head had just memorized the translation into Japanese recently, in hope that she would meet others that could move freely in the blue hour.

"Uh….Um… A-anata wa eigo o shitte imasu", she sputtered out. It was then that one of the girls in the group stepped out in front.

"I believe this is my forte," the girl had reddish hair and looked very serious. She also seemed to be quite fluent in English. "Allow me to translate. Who are you?" Just then her gaze sharpened and the girl pulled out a fencing sword out from her own scabbard.

Jessica put her hands up in the air as if she was turning herself over to the police, "M-my n-name i-is Jessica." She was shaking now from fear. Never before had she sensed such power from other Midnighters, the girl also had the same power emitting from her being as the blue haired boy, thought to a lesser degree.

"Jessica you say... What are you doing here? You don't look like you wandered here by following the 'voices'. " The voices? What voices? Now the Flame Bringer was very confused, but still couldn't keep her eyes off the saber pointed at her throat.

Still trembling she sputtered out, "I'm a M-midnighter j-just like you. Please don't hurt me I was only looking for other people who could move in the Blue Hour." She was sweating bullets at this point.

The other red head looked confused at Jessica's last response, could it be that she was having a hard time understanding her English, very unlikely. The saber was then removed from in front of her face and she relaxed and sighed from relief. The fencer put her saber back into its scabbard then asked, "What is a Midnighter? Whatever they are we are no such people. Also I think you are mistaken this is not the 'Blue Hour' you speak of it is the 'Dark Hour'. I digress, I am sorry for the violent greeting, but it was a necessary measure. You see in this time we are not willing to trust others that appear in the dark hour besides our group, due to _certain_ circumstances. By the way my name is Mitsuru Kirijo and we call ourselves SEES." Mitsuru then directed Jessica's attention to the rest of the group, " These are my comrades, though most of them are not fluent in English some of us understand as well as speak a little of your language." While eyeing the group of students she noticed they all had a different weapon, besides one girl that had short greenish blue hair, and a gun in a holster somewhere attached each to them. The Flame Bringer was curious as to why no one was using the guns, maybe due to the fact that fire could not burn in the "hidden hour" the guns were useless. But if they could not be used what was the point in having them?

Suddenly the greenish blue haired girl gasped and turned around to the face the giant staircase (that she didn't see before with being to concerned about the saber threatening to cut her head off) that lead up to a door resembling a clock. The girl yelled something to the others and they all drew their weapons the blue haired leader instinctively went to the front of the group. It took her a while but she finally noticed what they were all staring at. There was a black blob of goo-like substance flowing down the staircase. Whatever it was it looked creepy and it seemed to have a mind of its own.

The weird blob had almost reached them when she saw the blue haired leader finally draw his gun. Though what he did after that perplexed her even more than she already was. The boy lifted the gun and steadily pointed it at his own head! Was he going to commit suicide? Why? Jessica screamed at him to stop and started to run toward him begging him to not kill himself, not that he could understand her. On the contrary, he paid no mind to her what so ever. The others had heard her yelling and each one of them grabbed her, trying to keep her away from him. What were they doing? Were they just going to let him kill himself? At that moment, only then did she notice that the power she had sensed from him earlier was growing, she could feel the power reaching her as it grew, it made the hair on her arms raise and she could feel more sweat dropping from her brow. Jessica had stopped resisting the ones holder her back, watching what the boy was going to do next. The boy then started to pull the trigger, but before the gun went off she heard his voice, barely over a whisper say, "Persona"

The gun fired and Jessica was blinded by a light that engulfed the entire room.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so it seems I am on a role here... at least for now. So it took me a while what shadow I wanted to use and ended up using the standard "Maya" shadow. I also want to know if you want to see a persona and if so what specific persona... If not i will just figure something out... I have some ideas but you know...

The next part may contain spoilers for those who have not completed the game

Okay also I just want to clarify that in the Persona timeline this story takes place a little after (Spoiler!) Shinjiro dies. I wanted all the SEES group to be there (excluding Shinji) also the "_certain_ circumstances" Mitsuru is talking about is Strega's involvement (killing Shinji). I just realized that Jessica sees a group of high schoolers but that would mean Ken and Koromaru are not there so... lets just say they didn't/couldn't go to Tartarus that night. Anyway R/R and I hope I update soon.


	3. The Strange Becomes Stranger

Chapter 3: The Strange Becomes Stranger

During the explosion of light Jessica's arm had instinctively moved in front of her eyes to keep the luminosity from blinding her. The illumination soon subsided and she removed her arm from in front of her face to see that the blue haired boy had no injuries whatsoever, not a bullet hole through his head as she thought there would be. Instead he looked quite content with himself, the Flame Bringer also noticed that the strange creature had disappeared. Had the boy defeated it with the strange power she had jut witnessed? The boy put the gun back into its holster and turned around, his eyes fixed on Jessica.

His unwavering eyes looking into hers seemed that he was gazing into her very soul. She had the feeling what she just saw was only a fraction of his powers. The boy was walking quite slowly toward her so it seemed as if it took forever for the boy to reach her. He opened his mouth to speak, Jessica had only heard him speak twice and each time his voice sent shivers down her spine. "It's called a Persona." He finally said in English.

Behind her Mitsuru said, "Ah, Arisato I was not informed you knew how to speak English. But I suppose that is for the best in this situation. Anyway Jessica, like Arisato said, the power you just witnesses is what we call a Persona. It is your inner self, embodied. I am sure you would love to learn more but I regret to inform you that the Dark Hour is going to end soon." Mitsuru then turned to the rest of the group and said something to the rest of them in Japanese, she supposed, to inform them of what they were talking about. The Dark Hour was ending? It didn't matter to Jessica she was stuck in the Blue Hour. Or was she? This was a different secret hour, she could expect that nothing was normal.

Her eyes scanned the room, she found her gaze locked on to the boy Mitsuru called Arisato. He was alone, not with the rest of the group, but rather he was staring off into space, as if his mind was not really there. Or rather his soul, Jessica thought. The Flame Bringer started to walk toward him. Before she could get close, a hand rested itself on Jessica's shoulder. She turned around and saw Mitsuru as she shook her head.

"Arisato does that sometimes, it is best not to disturb him. I believe there is something his is hiding from us, but it is not anything to be concerned about." Mitsuru released Jessica's shoulder and rejoined the rest of the group. Her gaze went back to the boy called Arisato to see that his expression looked a little like he was contemplating something. What was he thinking so hard about?

After a while the bluenette came out of his trance and joined the rest of his comrades. The group was getting ready to leave when he rejoined them. Mitsuru was at the front leading everyone out the doors and Jessica decided that it was best for her to follow them. As they exited the gates they closed themselves, which was quite creepy. After that something even stranger happened, the tower that was already weird was getting shorter! It looked as if it was being retracted back in to the earth in which it sprouted from. The smaller buildings that constructed the spire folded into itself and kept going down until there was nothing but a smaller more normal looking building left in its place.

The others must have seen my reaction because one of the boys in the group, who was wearing a baseball cap, laughed at my jaw dropping to the ground. Mitsuru then came up to me and explained to me what had just occurred, "That structure is what we call Tartarus and it only appears in the Dark hour. During the rest of the time it is the school we all attend, Gekkoukan High School."

With this she took her leave, not without motioning for Jessica to follow. This was a little difficult to take in, and the Flame Bringer was still struggling to comprehend what had happened that after walking quite a while I noticed something strange. With the tower the green hue had disappeared as well, but Jessica was still able to move… That meant she wasn't stuck in the Blue hour! Or possibly she had escaped the Blue hour when she had entered the Dark hour. It still might be true that once she left the town she would return to the Blue hour and remain frozen for all time but the hidden hour. This though brought a sour look to her face. It was like tasting a small bite of the most spectacular dessert only to know she could never eat the rest. Jessica knew she had to leave at some point, the red head also thought back to her friends.

It had been too long since she had seen Rex, Dess, Melissa, and most of all Jonathan. The Flame Bringer was beginning to miss her friends, and that made her face sour even more.

Arisato must have noticed because he had come up behind Jessica to walk beside her. She looked up from her feet, which she had been looking at when thinking all of the unpleasant thoughts. He didn't speak but just his presence seemed very calming, as if his tranquil attitude spread to those around him. She looked toward the bluenette and he himself lifted his eyes to look at her. His eyes were grey and emotionless but the red head knew, somehow, that he was concerned. He didn't speak so Jessica decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. I never got to formally introduce myself." Jessica held her hand out to shake his.

"Minato Arisato." He said with his emotionless voice and extended his hand to meet Jessica's. After that he lifted the headphones from around his neck and placed them onto his ears and turned on his Mp3 and placed his hands back into his pockets. Jessica could hear the music from where she stood. That ended her interaction with Minato, much to Jessica's dismay. She wanted to get to know this teenager, there seemed to be more than meets the eye about the boy.

After taking a rail train, which had two or three normal people on it (this thrilled Jessica because the only people she had seem were frozen), they walked a bit more and stopped in front of a large building. There Mitsuru told Jessica that this was the dorm they lived in and that there would be a meeting on the top floor that Jessica need to attend. During that meeting, Jessica would tell the group what she new and visa versa.

* * *

><p>AN: After a long while of not writing the only thing that inclined me to write was the loss of internet. Also I had written half of it a long time ago just not the other half. Anyway... I always wondered what the rest of the group thought when the MC went into the velvet room, so i put my own interpretation. I liked making Minato have a face like he was making a big decision about what persona to fuse, so that was a joke to myself and anyone else who got it.

I digress, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW i get discouraged easily... any way i hope to update soon! byebye!


	4. The Power Known as Persona

**Disclaimer: **Again not mine...

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Power Known as Persona<p>

After resting a while in the lobby, of what Jessica learned was the group's dorm, she was instructed to go to the room on the fourth floor, which everyone seemed to be heading to. Once everyone was gathered Jessica noticed there were more people there than in the original group of high schoolers she saw in Tartarus. There was an adult with glasses and a little boy. Also there was a grey dog with a collar that had wings on them.

Once Jessica noticed all this Mitsuru stood up from her place on the couch and motioned for the Flame Bringer to take he place, so she quickly did what she was told. Mitsuru then cleared her throat, to get everyone's attention, and spoke to her comrades in Japanese. Minato, who was sitting next to her on the couch explained to her that Mitsuru was explaining to everyone about Jessica and that they all needed to introduce themselves. After she said this the boy with the baseball cap stood up and said something very enthusiastically and pumped his fist in the air like he had won something. Then he said in heavily accented English and a huge grin, "Hello I am the amazing Junpei Iori!" after he said that the girl in pink retorted something that sounded like an insult and Junpei quickly snapped back with a response but sat down shortly there after.

Next the girl in pink introduced herself in English still with a heavy accent, "Hello my name is Yukari Takeba, nice to meet you." Then a boy with strangely white hair for a teen introduced himself with a small smile and better English than the other two, "Hey I'm Akihiko Sanada." The next was the girl with blue-green hair that introduced herself, shyly, as Fuuka Yamagishi. Then the boy, who seemed a little out of place, was named Ken Amada. Minato didn't introduce himself because Jessica already knew him. Fuuka then said that the dog's name was Koromaru but that everyone called him Koro-chan.

Lastly it was the adult who introduced himself in fluent English, "Hello I am Shuji Ikutsuki and I am the adult advisor of SEES. Now I believe it is time for you to tell us your story." After that he said something in Japanese that made everyone turn their eyes toward the Midnighter. Jessica was very nervous, for some unknown reason. The Flame Bringer felt so out of place that while she was telling her story she was fiddling with her thumbs and sweating all over. She told of the Blue hour, her adventures in Bixby, Oklahoma, the darklings, her other Midnighter friends, and of Midnighter powers. Lastly she told of the night of Halloween that was the night she was stuck in the Blue hour.

After she was finished the only people that looked like they understood her were Mitsuru, Minato and Mr. Ikutsuki. Mituru then told Jessica that she would explain to the ones that couldn't understand English well at another time. It was now time for Mitsuru to explain to Jessica the mysterious "Persona" she had heard Minato mention. The Flame Bringer sat back, preparing herself for more weirdness.

Mitsuru started by clearing her throat, again, to make sure she had Jessica's full attention, "Like I said before the power you saw before was what we call a "Persona" or an embodiment of our inner selves. Here in Tatsumi Port Island a strange occurrence happens every night, exactly like how it had been for you in Oklahoma. Every night at midnight time stops for one hour. During this time most humans turn into coffins where they stand, we call this "transmogrifying." That would explain way there were coffins randomly on the roads.

Mitsuru continued, "Much like your darkling's we have "Shadows" that was the black slime-like substance you saw, we just didn't let it take a for yet before Arisato destroyed it. There are only a select few that do not transmogrify those who have the "potential" and those who are unfortunate. Those who do not have the potential are attacked by Shadows and have their mind consumed. When that happens the person develops "Apathy Syndrome" as we call it. They become unable to function as a normal human being. As for those with the "potential" well you are looking at them, aside from Ikutsuki-san." Jessica looked around the room, so that meant everyone in the room could summon that power that Minato had? Even the dog?

Mitsuru did not allow her to soak in the information before she started throwing more at her, "The "potential" we all posses is the ability so summon a Persona, we all have one Persona, aside from Arisato for some reason he has multiple that is the reason he is the leader." Jessica looked toward Minato, he just shrugged as if to say he really didn't care he was special or not. Mitsuru continued, "Anyway, the power of a Persona gives us the ability to defeat Shadows. The next topic to discuss is Tartarus. I already informed you that it only appears in the Dark hour but forgot to mention that it is the source of all the strange things happening in this town. We explore it to find the truth, which we still are not aware of."

Jessica could almost not take in anymore and Mitsuru noticed, "I am sure you are very fatigued, we all are in fact. The good thing is today is Sunday, so none of us have to attend school. Jessica you can use the spare bedroom on the third floor. Takeba will show you the way." After this she said something to Takeba, and left the room.

The girl "Takeba" as Mitsuru called her was Yukari the girl in pink as Jessica recalled went to her and said, still with a heavy accent, "Follow me." And walked out of the room. Everyone followed and all took the stairs down the girls went to the third floor and bid the boys good night, Jessica guessed, and Yukari opened the first door on the right and motioned for Jessica to go in.

The room was a bare as could be, as expected for a spare, with only a bed and a side table with a lamp. Jessica was so tired she could care less what she slept on as long as she could rest her eyes for a while…

* * *

><p>AN: IM ON A ROLL! I figure i update two chapters at once so yeah maybe the two chapter update will happen again... anyway this is the explanatory chapter *sigh* not much action but there will be in the next chapter. I'm really afraid of turning the next chapter into a tutorial fight like thing so sorry if that actually happens. Anyway R/R please! BYEBYE!

Her eyes were as heavy as bricks and soon enough she was fast asleep.


	5. Seeing the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **You already know...

Also I really didn't edit this chapter, I wanted to get it out there before I could put it off. so here you go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Seeing the Shadows<p>

Jessica's eyes shot open at the crack of dawn when light began to filter through the curtains on the window. She sat up realizing she was still fully dressed and face down on the bed. That was one of the first times she had slept in a while, considering that when one lives only one hour a day getting tired doesn't happen much. Also thinking on that thought this was also the first time seeing the sun's light for a long while.

The Flame Bringer got up from her bed and headed toward the window and pulled the curtains open. She had a great view of the sun rising over the horizon. I guess they don't call this the land of the rising sun for nothing, the red head thought. She went over to the sink that was in the corner if the room and looked at herself in the mirror that hung above it. She looked at the red mass one would call hair and was determined to clean herself up a bit. She tried to tame her hair by running her fingers through it and after a while she looked presentable. Then she turned the cold water on and splashed herself to wake herself up. Checking once more she deemed herself ready to head downstairs to face the group of Persona users.

When she exited her room the girl in pink, Yukari, was also leaving her room. Yukari smiled and said something, possibly a morning greeting then stopped herself and remembered to speak English. "Good morning." She said with a smile and then said slowly as if trying to remember how to say, "Come with me."

Yukari headed down stairs to the lobby of the dorm, and Jessica followed as instructed. All of the girls, Ken, and Akihiko were there along with the dog Koromaru. There was also another unknown face among them, a girl with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Yukari brought me over to the new girl and tried as best as she could to introduce me, "This is Aegis." She then said something to the girl in Japanese, the Flame Bringer heard her name mentioned.

The girl looked straight into Jessica's eyes with an unwavering gaze and said in a mechanical voice, "Switching central language to English. Hello Jessica I am Aegis, I detect that you are not hostile and therefore not a threat. " After hearing this Jessica was quite confused, had the girl tried to sound like a robot as a joke or was she really…

Mitsuru had found her way over to the group of girls to explain to Jessica, "I see you have meet Aegis, she is a robot created to destroy Shadows, so she possesses her own Persona. She had gone in for a function check, and was brought back here last night, which is why Ikutsuki-san was also here last night. She may be a robot but attends school with us to blend in. Aegis can also speak English so she is a good translator." After that she went over to Fuuka, who was sitting on the couch working on her laptop, " Fuuka would you please inform everyone that we will be meeting at the gates tonight for a visual explanation for Jessica about the powers of a Persona." She had said this in Japanese, but Aegis had been kind enough to translate for Jessica.

For the rest of the day Jessica spent time with Aegis, Yukari, and Fuuka trying best she could to learn some Japanese. Aegis indeed was a good translator aside from her announcing when she had changed "central languages." The day flew by, without even seeing Minato.

A couple hours past sunset people were starting to head to the school to meet at Tartarus. She then saw Minato come through the doors, Aegis noticed this and greeted him though forgot to change her language from when she was talking to Jessica, "Welcome back Minato-san. How was your day?" When saying this Aegis was the most expressive the Flame Bringer had seen her be.

Minato shrugged in response and signed in at the book on the front desk, though she had seen no one else do that. He made his way past the girls and headed upstairs. Jessica knew that he didn't talk much but frowned when seeing his reaction to a friendly greeting. Aegis saw this and said, "Do not look sad that is just the way Minato-san is. He doesn't show many emotions but he does care about what matters. He also never shows fear, which is a good quality in a leader." After Aegis say this she smiled softly, Jessica could tell she greatly cared for the emotionless boy.

It was getting closer and closer to midnight and Jessica was beginning to feel nervous to see the power of a Persona more clearly. When they were about to leave Aegis excused herself to as she said, "change into attire more suited for combat." Before she was wearing the school uniform I had seen on everyone, without personal twists. When she came the Flame Bringer could obviously see how she was a robot. Aegis had said change attire but instead she took everything off and showed off her robot wear.

They were now ready to go after Yukari went to retrieve her weapon, which turned out to be a rather large bow. Fuuka meet up with them in the lobby and said she would accompany them. Jessica was then curious as to why Yukari was the only one armed (they all had guns but by now the Midnighter figured they weren't used for actual combat). She then voiced her curiosity, "Why does only Yukari have a weapon?"

Aegis answered her by doing something to retract guns from her wrist and said, "I come equipped with changeable firearms. As for Fuuka-san, she is more support oriented and does not go into actual battle." Aegis then put her guns away and the rest of their trip consisted of small talk.

When they arrived at the gates of Gekkoukan High everyone was already there, aside from Minato. It was five minutes until midnight and Jessica was becoming even more skittish. About a minute until the Dark Hour Minato showed up walking alone with his headphones blasting in his ears. Once he joined the group the sky shifted from black to the normal green of the Dark Hour. Then the Tartarus sprouted from the ground much like it had been retracted, only backwards. Jessica was still on awe of its terrifying appearance and aura.

The group walked in and some walked into their own places in the entrance. Mitsuru had led her in and informed her to stay with her to give her a "crash-course" on Personas. Minato and Aegis accompanied them as well.

As Jessica's interest grew, Mitsuru must have noticed and began her explanation, "As I said we all possess a power we call a Persona, which are the embodiment of our inner selves. There is one thing I must mention, to call upon this power we must use this." Mitsuru then took the gun out of her holster and showed Jessica, "This is what we call an Evoker. In order for us to summon our Personas we must shoot ourselves in the head with it."

Mitsuru then raised the gun to her head and fired. This motion still surprised the Flame Bringer. A large human like figure in blue with a whip then appeared behind her. It was double in size than a regular human and did something and suddenly Jessica was enveloped in a healing light that made her feel rejuvenated. Mitsuru put the gun away and continued to speak, "Our Personas can use spells that can range from attack to support. I just preformed a healing spell. Now we will take you into the tower be careful and stick to us closely."

Minato was the leader and chose three people to go with him and Jessica, which consisted of Mitsuru, and Yukari. They then headed to the green portal in that was near the entrance. Minato punched in some numbers and then stood on the glowing platform, everyone followed in suit. The Flame Bringer did not know how the device worked but thought it was a very strange sensation being transported, before she knew it they were in a dark room that looked like a disco club. The lights messed with her eyes for a while but she soon got used to it. Then she felt a feeling of dread and had a gut feeling it was one of those shadow things.

Unfortunately, she was correct and a group of different shadows surrounded them. The first to take action was Minato who said something and then out of what sounded like was a speaker was the voice of Fuuka. Jessica looked around to see if Fuuka was anywhere near, but she was nowhere in sight. Mitsuru then answered her unasked question, "This is Fuuka's special ability, she is able to analyze enemies and tell us their weaknesses.

Minato then took his sword and slashed thought one of the shadows and it was knocked down, unable to get up. He then took out his Evoker, held it to his head shot and said the name "Thanatos!"

A humanoid black figure that had a cape of coffins materialized behind him and let out a cry and rushed toward the shadows and slashed, what looked haphazardly at the monsters. After that all the Shadows disintegrated. Jessica looked in awe at him he had just destroyed a group of Shadows like it was nothing. Mitsuru let out a little chuckle, "Arisato, I believe you may have surprised Jessica a little bit." He turned their way and walked toward the rest of his group.

"That was one of my Personas, Thanatos." He explained. Jessica was pulled out of her daze at this.

"One of them. How many do you have?" She thought that maybe he had two or three.

Minato shrugged, "Fifty or so, maybe more." With that he walked away. Jessica was yet again in awe of him, how many more surprises did this boy hold. The Flame Bringer noticed that she was going to be left behind so she hurried to catch up with the group.

A couple other groups of shadows intercepted them, but either Minato killed them with his sword, Yukari with her powerful wind spells, or Mitsuru with her ice attacks. Seeing the elements being controlled like that was seeing was as though there was a whole new set of rules for the hidden hour. They quickly found a staircase that lead up and took it.

When they reached the next floor there was something off about the room, it was filled with much more malice than the other one. Fuuka spoke through her Persona powers and Mitsuru informed Jessica what was happening, "This floor has a large quantity of powerful shadows so we should be careful."

After walking not even five feet a sound reverberated through the halls. A sound of chains clanking against each other was getting louder and louder. Minato ordered everyone to stand behind him and guard. Soon the source of the noise was coming from around the corner.

A large being that was floating in the air looked like some sort of ghost. It had a tattered cloak and floating chains surrounding it. It also possessed two large guns and worst of all, its face looked like a bag stitched together after being torn to pieces. Where the eyes were supposed to be there was a lone eye on its left side that glowed an ominous yellow.

Minato told everyone to leave it to him, but Jessica was worried, "That is too dangerous!" she yelled at him.

Mitsuru held her back, "Don't worry. We have come across this many times he is perfectly capable of handling it."

Minato took his Evoker and held it to his head and shouted, "Helel and Satan, come forth!" He shot himself and crouched over as a light came from his chest. Then two Personas materialized. One was a large angel with six wings and large horns. The other was a large blue bug type monster-looking being with wings as well. The two cast a spell as Minato yelled "Armageddon!"

A large force came down and looked like it pierced the Shadow-thing with a thousand little spears. The monster disintegrated immediately, and the two Personas also faded away.

This scared the Midnighter so much her knees were shaking. This nonchalant boy held so much power to bring upon the end of the world. Jessica shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of that spell. Even after casting such a powerful spell Minato looked as calm as ever.

Mitsuru put her hand on The Flame Bringers shoulder, "I think you have had enough for one night. Fuuka could you bring us back?"

The rest was a blur to Jessica and before she new it she was back in her spare room.

* * *

><p>AN: so this is a long chapter compared to the others, I hope it wasn't too tutorial for you. I just couldn't help putting Armageddon in there because when I played the game I spammed it soooo badly with Victory Cry and all... and the Reaper was there also... tehehe... also i have no idea where this fic takes place in the game so just use your imagination... Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

BTW I am thinking about ending it soon.

Another BTW it kinda seems that Jessica is interested in Minato (romantically maybe it just seems so to me?) and i just want to say no. She is interested in him like everyone else because Minato is a bad ass and all that so yeah... Anyway... BYE BYE!

**Update! I just fixed a couple of things because as i reread it some things just didn't make sense, and also I changed some grammatical errors.**


	6. Time to Return

YAY Last chapter! Enjoy

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Time to Return<p>

After Jessica had come out of her shock she could finally comprehend the situation. The Flame Bringer was not needed there, SEES could take care of their problems by themselves.

The red head then plopped down on her temporary bed recalling that today was one of the first 24 hour days she had really spent in a while. It felt good every now and again to feel at least somewhat normal. But she knew she could not stay, things here were out of her realm of expertise and she still needed to help other people in the world.

It was still the Dark Hour when she fell asleep, and when she woke up she was yet again greeted by the bright sunlight that cascaded down from the cracks of the curtains. Today will probably be the last day to see the sun for a while thought the Midnighter as she let out a sigh. She had to go back to Bixby and tell her friends about her journey to the strange new hidden hour.

Jessica got up and headed out her door to see if there were already people in the lobby. While she was walking down the stairs she saw that Minato was also going down to the lobby so she decided to greet him, "Good morning!" she had said enthusiastically. Jessica received a nod and a quiet "morning."

Guess there is no changing how a person is she thought. After witnessing the boys astonishing power she had a different view of the mysterious boy. At first Jessica wanted to know more about him, but now she thought that maybe some things are better off left in the dark.

As they reached the lobby most everyone was at the main table eating breakfast, and that was when she noticed that everyone was wearing a school uniform, they probably had to attend school that day.

Jessica walked to where Mitsuru was and told her, "I think I just don't belong in this hidden hour, it is probably best if I leave tonight."

Mitsuru looked up from the book she was reading and responded, "Well what can't be helped, can't be helped can it? Shall we escort you to the edge of town tonight during the dark hour? It is still dangerous to be unaccompanied, even outside of Tartarus." It seemed to be a rhetorical question so the Midnighter just nodded.

It had been quite boring the rest of the day when the others were at school, but Jessica hadn't had a lazy day in a long time so a the lethargic hours were nice. She watched television shows that she could not understand and played with the dog, Koromaru.

Around the time school ended the tenants of the dorm trickled in at different times and the last one there was Minato again who showed up right when the sun was setting. He must be really busy if he gets back every night at dusk, Jessica thought. Minato when upstairs and quickly came back down and headed straight for the Flame Bringer. He the spoke is his whisper like voice, "I was told to escort you so get ready to leave."

Jessica didn't have anything to bring but her backpack, that was already packed and on slung around her shoulder, so she informed the bluenette that she was as ready as she would ever be. Minato then walked toward the door not wasting a second. She had to jog to catch up to him. It would take them a while to get to the edge of town so Jessica figured that was why they left so early. Minato didn't look like he was going to strike up a conversation so Jessica decided she would, "So you have multiple personas right? Does everyone have many like you do?"

Minato shook his head while looking down, "No, only me."

Jessica was quite surprised by this, this boy was the only special one it seems, "Why only you?"

"Because I'm the Wild Card." He responded.

That still didn't answer Jessica's question so she asked what the "Wild Card" was but Minato didn't say a word after that.

Once they arrived ad the edge of the city it was almost the Dark hour so they just waited the long minutes in silence. Soon the familiar green enveloped the two of them and the puddle of water they were standing in turned to blood. She was getting used to the surroundings of the new hidden hour, but it was for naught. The Midnighter was not welcomed here, and she really wanted to go back to Bixby to tell her amazing tale. Jessica turned to face the green barrier that separated the blue hour from the dark hour.

Jessica pivoted to face the mysterious Wild Card one last time and said one of the only Japanese words she knew, "Sayonara." Thought the Flame Bringer did not know the finality that word mean in its language.

Jessica then passed through the barrier and left Tatsumi Port Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hurray! I finished my first story! So final notes I really was desperate to finish this so it might suck a little. Also the las sayonara thing, for those who don't know it is kinda like "bye we will never see each other again" so i was trying to express the fact that Minato **Spoilers!  
><strong>

Dies in the end, *cries*

Any way here you go please R/R i might write another story about who knows what (cuz i sure don't) anyway BYE!


End file.
